


On the Mountain Top

by pretty_ok



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ok/pseuds/pretty_ok
Summary: Judy's cold. Nick warms her up the only way bunnies know how.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erinnyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinnyes/gifts).



Nick closed the door to the cabin and shook the snow out of his coat. Judy poked her head up from the pile of knit blankets that filled the armchair by the fireplace.

“It’s lovely out there, Carrots. You should try it sometime.”

“It’s too cold!” Judy’s head disappeared back into the pile, ears and all.

“Oh no, the helpless little bunny is all alone in her burrow while a big, bad fox is about.” He heard muffled giggling as he quietly approached the chair. When he pounced, she laughed at first, then went silent.

“Nick, get off. You’re wet.”

“I know another way to warm you up.” He gave her his best toothy grin.

“You have got to stop with those awful pickup lines, Slick.” She stuck her head back out of the tangle of blankets.

“They work, though.”  His voice dropped to a guttural growl. “I can smell it.” He knew he had Judy in the palm of his paws when he saw the change in her expression. Nick leaned in and kissed her. She was lusty, immediately returning every advance he made with more. While the room around him shrunk until the armchair was his whole world, he snaked a paw down to her– 

“Uh, Fluff, can we ditch the blankets?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Let’s.” Nick stepped back from the chair and took the opportunity to hastily strip off his clothes while Judy extracted herself from the blankets, then tossed them on the floor.

“Wait, you were naked under those this whole time?”

Judy paused, leaning over the edge of the chair, then wiggled her ass as she looked back at him. “Well, yeah. What else were we gonna do up here? Play Boggle?”

“But I like– nevermind. Now where were we?” He climbed back into the chair where she met him eagerly. Another hungry kiss, this time accompanied by paws running through fur, ensued. Nick broke off to nip and kiss his way down her neck and along her collarbone, then she grabbed him and pulled his head back up to return the favor, nuzzling the sweet spot under his chin. Both of their scents filled the cabin as marks were exchanged when Nick remembered what he had been trying to do earlier.

His paw traced a lazy path along the curve of one of her perky breasts, then over the taut muscles of her abdomen, until it reached the little tuft where the white fur of her belly ended. He continued, and she gasped when a paw pad rubbed over her lips for the first time. Nick, now a habitual daily filer, slipped a finger into her pussy. She bit down on his shoulder when he slid the second finger in.

They stayed quiet while Nick continued working his fingers to prepare her. Fur rubbed on fur when Judy reached one of her own paws down to massage her clit, and she muttered, “Oh God… Nick, please, don’t stop,” into his shoulder. Nick contented himself by nibbling on one of her ears. What had started out as an idle joke one time when they were relaxing in bed together had become almost a need, and it was rare he went a day now without sticking one of her ears, or both if he was feeling especially grumpy, in his mouth for sometimes half an hour.

_ Oh my God, it’s like an adult pacifier. _

Once his paw was getting thoroughly soaked, Nick pulled his fingers out, earning a little whine from Judy. “Alright, you ready for the Hammer?”

Judy pushed him away. “Holy shit, Nick, you can’t call your dick the Hammer. I’d literally prefer if you went back to the Meat Stick.”

_ Wait fuck no I fucked up. _

“Meat Stick it is, then. You ready to get stirred?”

“I think I just dried up.” The look of disapproval still occupied Judy’s face when Nick picked her up and flipped her upside-down, depositing her back on the armchair so that his dick bobbed inches above her face.

“You ready for a taste of the Meat Stick?” When she opened her mouth to respond, Nick dipped down and filled it with his cock. He let out a sigh as Judy began aggressively licking and sucking it.

_ Oh, so it’s gonna be a race, huh? _

He bent forwards, hitching her legs over his shoulders, and set to work. Ignoring what Judy was doing to his dick, and the warmth building in his core, Nick started nipping at her inner thighs. He stretched her legs out one at a time, kissing his way up their lithe, muscular lengths. When he had her squirming in anticipation, which felt really fucking good on his dick, he released her legs and dipped down. 

Eating Judy out was an art Nick had been forced—very willingly—to master because of their size difference. He liked to think that he could play her like a fiddle now, and the way she bucked and quivered in response to his ministrations served only to affirm his confidence. The heat built in her pussy with each stroke of his tongue, each loving bite, each lusty grope. He could tell he was getting her close when the pulsing rhythm began. He also knew he needed to finish her very soon if he was going to win this. He pulled his head back and licked his lips, savoring the tastes and smells for a moment, then turned his attention to her clit.

Judy focused on the dick in her mouth while Nick continued to make her want to just moan incoherent sounds and let her eyes roll back into her head. With the chair right below her, Nick not far above, and the considerable length of his erection, she didn’t have the range of motion to get his cock fully out of her mouth. Making the best of her situation, she kept taking him as deep as possible for as long as possible. A glint filled her eyes when he started gradually thrusting back against her. 

_ Just a little longer and I’ll have him for sure. _

She drew back again, running her tongue along the rim of his head. She was about to make another trip back up when Nick shoved his cock down to the knot.

“Sorry, Carrots. You win.”

Her eyes watered as the hot flesh pressed against her face, and his balls draped across her forehead. He began jackhammering his dick in and out of her mouth with reckless abandon. This was something new. Not just the strange geometry of being upside-down in a chair, but for them oral was often a ‘lay back and let me work my magic’ kind of affair. Now, Nick was using her, almost like a tool.

_ Facefucked. I’m getting facefucked. _

As he rapidly filled and exited her throat, Nick began biting down on Judy harder. His paws squeezed, clawed, enjoyed her ass. His tongue was like a living being having its own orgy in her pussy. And his dick. His dick was _fucking the everliving shit_ _out of her throat._ And she came. And he came too.

Judy was sure Nick was getting a little showering of his own amidst the spasming, but she was also sure it was nothing like what she was experiencing. This time his knot, now fully engorged, pressed against her face and stayed while the jets of cum filled her throat and mouth. She worked with the grace of experience to swallow the load around his cock as her cheeks ballooned out. Her paws acted on their own, reaching around him and pulling him in even closer to her.

When all the the shuddering and swallowing had finished, Nick pulled his dick out, and Judy gave it a little kiss before sliding around into a lounging position in the chair. Nick half collapsed on top of her.

“Wow. Call it a tie?”

“Mmm, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few little points of rambling here.
> 
> 1) Yes the beginning is shamelessly copied from [ one of my December prompts.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8751649/chapters/20114461) This story was inspired by a comment by the awesome Erinnyes on that chapter.
> 
> 2) Yes, I gave the bun boobs. Fite me.
> 
> 3) There may be a second chapter depending on my motivation during this finals season, and if I actually make some progress on In the Nick of Time, because I feel bad writing these oneshots instead of it.


End file.
